


Broken flannel

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, First Aid, gun shot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You've been gone for a total of 5 days which brings out the boys worst fears...what happened to you?





	Broken flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Where's my Flannel?

5 days. That’s how long you were gone for. The boys knew you had taken 2 days for yourself to visit some old friends but they had no idea you had agreed to help with a hunt. The boys assumed you had taken an extra day for yourself but when they didn’t hear from you after the third day they started to worry. When their calls and texts went unanswered they became frustrated and scared. Had something happened to you? Why were you ignoring them? Had they done something to piss you off? They had both taken up sleeping in the library to make sure they heard you if you ever came back home.

  
When they finally heard the door that lead into the kitchen slam shut they both jumped to their feet. Either somebody had broken in or you were finally back. Sam grabbed the gun from under his pillow he had on the couch then listened quietly and after hearing some very long curse words leave your lips he could only smile. 

  
“Oh for fucks sake,” you speak to yourself as you walk into the kitchen and nearly trip over a pair of shoes one of the boys left at the door. Luckily you caught your footing before face-planting on the floor. Tonight was not a good night. All you wanted were your pain medication and sleep. 

  
After feeling your way around in the dark, you were lucky enough to know the kitchen’s layout,you found the garbage can and flipped the lid open. Just as you threw a shopping bag away that held your bloody shirt in the trash the kitchen light was turned on which made you squint. You weren’t expecting that. You were hoping you would face the boys after sleep. Obviously that wasn’t the case. 

  
“What are you two doing up?” You ask them as you go to push past them. Your memory foam mattress was calling your name. 

  
“Waiting for you,” Sam rubbed at his eyes. The gun was no longer in his hand. When he heard it was you he had put it back under his pillow. You weren’t surprised to see Dean standing next to him. “You had us worried.”

  
“Sorry about that. I forgot my phone charger here.” You lied to the younger Winchester. “But I’m back now so you two can go to bed.”

  
You walked through the living room and down the hallway towards the bathroom. You were thankful you were wearing a black over shirt because it covered your bandaged shoulder. You weren’t even sure how it happened. You were helping another hunter with a werewolf then somehow you ended up with a gunshot wound to the shoulder and a two day hospital stay. It took almost a day to get back. Driving with one arm threw everything out of whack.  You couldn’t even call the boys after the injury. The damn thing broke your phone and your secondary phone was in your panty drawer here at the bunker. 

  
While you went into the bathroom to get yourself cleaned up before you crashed Dean had walked over to the garbage to see what you had not so secretly thrown away. Once he pulled the shopping bag out he saw the remains of the shirt you had just screamed at Sam for 5 days prior. After ripping the bag open Dean pulled out the the shirt. It had a bullet wound through the left shoulder and the area was covered in dried blood. Dean wanted answers. While clutching the shirt in his fingers Dean headed towards the bathroom where Sam was leaning against the wall waiting for you. 

  
While Dean waited for you to leave the bathroom Sam gave his brother a puzzled look. What the hell changed in 5 minutes? Dean didn’t have to say anything as he held up the trashed shirt. The sight took Sam by surprise. Is that why you were gone an extra 3 days? Now he wanted answers just as much as Dean. 

  
When you exited the bathroom you saw both boys waiting for you. Dean held his arm that held your destroyed shirt behind his back. Well this wasn’t good. After letting a yawn escape your lips you slowly walked down to your room with two boys on your ass. 

  
“Why are you following me?” You ask them with annoyance. 

  
“We wanted to make sure you were okay.” Sam told you before he turned his head towards Dean and gave him a glaring look. He didn’t want to push this on you. Not tonight. 

  
“I’m fine Sam.” You told him as you closed the door. You didn’t realize that it didn’t close all the way so you shrugged off your black over shirt. It was hard to bite back a groan of pain.

  
Dean shook his head at Sam. While Sam wanted to wait Dean didn’t. He wanted an answer to why your favorite shirt was now destroyed. Even though he was getting a dark glare from his brother, Dean pushed the door open and was in shock with what he saw. There was a bandage on your shoulder blade. It had blood on it. He was pissed off. Not only were you injured but you lied to them. 

  
“What the hell happened?” Dean asked as he dropped down the destroyed shirt. What had happened in the 5 days you were gone. 

  
“Fucking through and through gunshot wound,” you growl as you fight with the medical tape on the bandage next to your collarbone. You were to annoyed with the damn tape to care that they just barged into your room. You wanted the bandage off. It felt uncomfortable. 

  
“What the hell were you doing that you got shot?” Sam questioned as he walked up to you and started to help you peel the tape away at your collarbone.

  
“What happened to no hunting alone?” Dean immediately demanded once Sam finished his question. Dean’s finger nails started to pull up the tape off of the bandage that was on your back.

  
“Well that’s the thing,” you winched as Dean ripped the medical tape away. That stuff could burn in hell. Cloth tape was made by Satan himself. “I was helping somebody else with a werewolf hunt. Somehow in the shuffle i wound up shot.“ 

  
“Why didn’t you call us?” Sam questioned as he worked his fingernail under a piece of medical tape that was on your collarbone. He knew this was going to hurt you. 

  
“Something broke my phone.” You let out a groan as Sam ripped the tape off around your collar bone. Fucking hell that hurt too. “The contents of it is in my bag which is in the kitchen.”

  
Dean turned around and headed out of your room. The bandage that he took off your shoulder was clenched in his fingers and he needed one of the many first aid kits that was around the bunker and he needed to find your bag. Maybe if the phone wasn’t damaged enough Sam could do his thing and pull something useful off of it but it was probably snapped in half. After throwing the gauze he had in his hand away in the garbage Dean headed into the mud room and grabbed your back pack. That was also covered in mud. He couldn’t see if there was blood on it but if there was he would have Sam order you a new one. Before heading back to your room Dean grabbed you a cold bottle of water then snagged the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink since that was the one closest to him. When he got back to your room Sam was crouching in front of you and trying to get a straight answer out of you. 

  
“I need to know. Did you use your friend as a front to go hunting by yourself?” Sam placed his hand over yours and looked into your eyes. You looked tired and completely worn out. 

  
“No!” You didn’t even see Dean come back into the room with everything. “The plan was to see my old friends then come home then I was asked for help on a werewolf hunt. Please Sam, I don’t want to talk about this anymore tonight.”

  
Sam nodded as Dean flopped open the lid for the first aid kit. After ripping some 4x4s open he handed a few to Sam along with a roll of medical tape. This time it was the clear stuff. Once the boys got you bandaged back up you reached down for your backpack. After getting the zipper open with one arm you pulled out a sling and the bottle of pain pills you were given. Usually you hated taking pills like this but you were in to much pain to actually care tonight. Dean unscrewed the lid for you and after putting two down your throat you swallowed them with the water he had brought with the first aid kit. 

  
“Alright no arguments.” Sam got up from his crouching position and walked to the head of your bed. After pulling the sheets aside he gave you a smile. “It’s bedtime young lady.”

  
“Yes Mom.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him but you didn’t argue. Dean helped you to your feet and once you got to the head of the bed Sam helped you climb in. Once he had you all set up, you closed your eyes and waited for the pills to kick in. 

  
Sam walked around the foot of your bed and grabbed all the garbage off the free side of your bed. After following Dean out of the room he flipped off the switch and couldn’t help but smile at your shadow. Right before he closed your door he heard you speak up. 

  
“Thank you, Sammy. I love you.”


End file.
